


The Bed

by Ansereg (Tyellas)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Medieval Furniture, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Slash, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyellas/pseuds/Ansereg
Summary: A night in Rohan brings a rare chance for the twins to tryst in privacy, peace, and comfort...well, two out of three isn't bad.





	

The halls of the house of  É o mer were dim in the summer dusk. The sons of Elrond glanced about as they were led, glimpsing the corridor's tapestries, with scenes of the history of Rohan. They would be staying for only a night before riding out to meet the escort of Arwen heading to Gondor, a glad errand to bring a glad day. 

The serving-boy who showed Elladan and Elrohir to their guest-chamber was afraid of Elves, particularly these two tall, smooth-faced warriors, uncannily identical down to their matched stride. He put his lantern down and opened the oak and iron door with a shaky bow, then dashed away before they could speak to him again. "Thank you, lad," Elrohir called down the corridor after him. 

Elladan looked at the coin of Gondor in his own hand, which he had meant to give to the boy. "Ah, well. Perhaps we will be less fearful to him by the light of day tomorrow. Let us see what awaits us. In all our journeys through Rohan, I have never been a guest in one of their houses." He took up the lit lantern the boy had left and went through the open door. "Oh, this looks fair," Elrohir heard him say, and came in to join him. 

The room was agreeably simple, with the rising moon sending a few fingers of light through the shutters. The only furnishings were a wardrobe, a matching chest, and one canopied bed. Clearly, they were meant to share. 

"How perfect," said Elrohir. "Especially for us." The pair gave each other the same warm glance; the twins and brothers concealed it carefully that they were also lovers. 

"Too good to be true," said Elladan, his brows drawn down. 

"You never stop being suspicious," Elrohir scolded. He walked up to the tall, wide bed, tested it with his hand, and then flung himself down upon it with a groan of contentment. "'Tis as fine as it looks. The Horse-Lords may be unlettered, but they could teach the men of Gondor much about proper furnishings. Linen sheets fresh from the press, a new straw ticking…" 

"Feeling lazy tonight, are you?" said Elladan, indulgently. He placed the lantern on the unlit hearth. 

"Not immediately. If this bed is any indication, the men of Rohan love to ride as much at night as they do during the day!" He sat up and began to pull off his clothes as Elladan went to latch the door. 

Elrohir watched as Elladan, dissatisfied with the secureness of the door's latch, took out a leather thong and knotted it around the latch-hook, murmuring a charm of closing. He watched admiringly. Elladan never missed the least of details, always thoughtful of what was best to protect their couplings. That night, he would have snapped his fingers at any who said he loved his twin far too well. Let those who do not have a kinsman so wise and fair cling to their laws, he thought, we two are a law unto ourselves. 

When the charm was done, Elladan looked over at Elrohir now lying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows. The lantern's light showed how all the muscles in his back were rippled, and the sinews of his legs and thighs sharp-shadowed. His face showed the patient good nature that he had shared with even the most suspicious of the Rohirrim during the long ride from Gondor. Elladan thought him the best of elves and men, wondering that his simple, true heart and words made their incest at times seem stainless. Seeing Elladan's fond look at him, Elrohir smiled in a way that was only for his brother. At that, Elladan silently vowed that he would give his twin the most perfect pleasure he could that night.  

He knew what Elrohir would like best, light words and a heavy hand. "More than a month," said Elladan, "since we have lain together. And here you are taking up all the bed, you gloater. I have no other option than to cover you." He netted Elrohir in his arms and spread legs as he pounced. 

Elrohir turned over to grapple with Elladan. "I claimed the bed first! You must win it back from me," he laughed.  The bed creaked slightly as they tussled on the linen coverings. 

"I'd rather win something else," said Elladan, clearly. 

"I cannot believe I have to tell you to keep your voice down, for once," said Elrohir. 

He lifted his hand to quiet his brother, and Elladan nipped at his fingers. "Even if our words are heard outside the door, not a man of the Rohirrim speaks Elvish. I might tell you all night long how I care for you, even sing it in their golden hall, and none would be the wiser." 

"Twice safe. I like it," said Elrohir, understanding Elladan's freer mood. He yelped as Elladan attacked again. As Elrohir rolled, Elladan levered him down into the deep, giving mattress. 

"You are betrayed! The bed is faithless as the king's lost counselor," said Elladan, eyes sharp and warm. "But not me." He wedged one leg between Elrohir's limbs and pressed his body down into the linens for a tongue-darting kiss. The kiss drew on, endured, as they each drank deep of each other's forbidden lips. They had endured without a touch for a month and more on the ride exactly because this was too important to risk.  Now they made up for it, Elladan's tongue sensually exploring his brother's mouth, Elrohir tilting to draw that tongue in as deep as he could. 

It was a long time before Elladan traced his tongue along Elrohir's jawline, to bite the blunt base of an ear. Elrohir, besotted from the kisses, shivered as Elladan's tongue probed his ear and neck. "Elf-knight, star-rider!" whispered Elladan. "Might I ride you tonight?" 

"Oh, yes," said Elrohir, leaning up to rest his head briefly against Elladan's collar-bones, still warm from the sun of the ride that day. He breathed in his brother's musky scent, then inhaled deeper for more of it. "You are always so clever. You say such marvellous things. I just - " He reached to the side, handing Elladan the oil-flask that eased desire between men. "Here." 

Elladan did not take the flask away from him, but wrapped his hand around his brother's and came back down to kiss him yet more. By the time Elladan rose again, Elrohir's hand was shaking with desire, and Elladan slipped the flask away easily. Elladan knelt above his prone twin to cast aside his own clothes. 

Spread out in wide comfort, Elrohir thought about other times he had lain with Elladan in their journeying, often on hard ground or in ill weather, and sighed. "I remember the first time I took you, under the stars of winter. The way you were silent until the end, then turned to me and said it was perfect—" 

Elladan looked startled. "No, that was the first time I had you. You said that to me." They stared at each other for a moment. It was one of the stranger parts of their twinship, the way their memories sometimes blurred together. Elladan stroked his brother's face. "You can have the memory. I will make you say it is perfect tonight." Elrohir arched up as Elladan let his dry hands run across and down him, a touch of sand, rough and titillating. 

Elladan followed this with his busy mouth, nipping at the points of Elrohir's chest. At the same time, he reached to pull and fondle at the weight of Elrohir's cock. Elrohir sank into the sensations for a few moments, then moved to do the same for his brother, but Elladan pressed him back down. "Take your ease. I need nothing but your pleasure. Feel how I speak true," said Elladan, grinding his body against his twin's, both of them half-hard with promise and lust. 

"Up a minute," Elrohir grunted. When Elladan freed him, he turned over, then curved up to meet Elladan's body again, as well matched as they had been before. Elladan shifted down and, still doubly able, slid one hand under Elrohir to tease his nipples while sliding his own cock, fully erect now, along between Elrohir's thighs. 

Elladan knelt up over him, then drew his brother up to kneeling as well, so that their bodies met again. "I am just undoing the flask - ah, there," said Elladan. He applied the oil swiftly, so much so that Elrohir looked around at him. 

"In a hurry for your pleasure, are you?" He saw that Elladan was closing the oil and leaning over to set it on the chest. 

"Just being cautious of that flask," said Elladan, returning to slide the side of his hand from the base of his brother's spine, through the muscled curves of the croup, and down to where he began to probe his fingers. 

"Still hot from riding," breathed Elladan, working first one, then two fingers inside, shifting them gently for a time, then withdrawing slowly. "Am I too hasty now?" He slid himself against Elrohir, at the ready to take him. 

"Have me," said Elrohir, then buried his face in a lofty feather pillow to stifle a near-shout of pleasure as he was pierced. Without twigs and pebbles under his knees or insects biting, he could concentrate fully on the sensation of his brother's cock sliding into him, then a little ways out, then in further and deeper. He waited to get used to the sensation before asking for it deep and hard, as he liked it best. 

Suddenly, Elladan stopped. "I cannot stand it. It drives me mad!" 

Elrohir opened his eyes. "What?" 

"Listen." Elladan thrust back into him, and through his pleasure, he heard; the bed squeaked sharply at their movement, a sound that carried in the spacious room.  The squeak repeated with the motion, a song as old as furniture itself, a sound that only meant one thing in any language. 

Elrohir moaned into the pillow. "By Varda. You're right. We might as well have mentioned in the great hall that we came back to lie with each other!" 

Canny Elladan was not to be defeated. "Not so, beloved. Try this!" He directed his brother to lie, not along the length of the bed, but across its width. Elladan rocked the bed sideways, and it shifted, but was silent. "Better," Elrohir admitted. 

Elrohir knelt up to meet his brother's penetration again, easier the second time, and he was almost growling with the hunger for it. "I want you harder," he said, and braced himself as Elladan's body drove into him. Elladan sank in like a sword sheathed to the hilts, pinning him for a moment, then pulling out to ram in again. 

"I know what you like," Elladan gasped, behind him, "none better, no other, let me give it to you." The two of them made a subtle change so that Elladan's cock hit the most hard, yearning spot inside Elrohir. Elrohir moved his hands forwards to brace himself harder, and almost fell. 

Elladan stopped when he heard his brother curse. "Are you all right?" 

"This cursed mattress! Look, it slides from the frame, here - we shall be on the floor in a moment." It was true. The two grappling elf-men had slid the mattress and the light summer bedding half off the side of the bed. Cursing in turn, Elladan disengaged, and the two of them stood and shunted the mattress back in its place. Beside the rearranged bed, they looked at each other. Elrohir began to laugh, not least at Elladan's glare for the treacherous bed. "Wretched furniture, built by some prudish knave," Elladan groused. "Does everything conspire against us?" 

"There's always the floor," said Elrohir. 

"No!" said Elladan. "You deserve to be pleased in comfort, for once. Try this way." 

They rearranged themselves again, and were better pleased than at either of their other joinings. Elrohir now reclined on his back at the bed's edge, with Elladan standing in front of the high bed. Elrohir's compacted weight pinned the mattress still; the bed was silent; and the two lovers could gaze at each other. 

Elrohir slid one leg up to rest on Elladan's shoulder, and Elladan slicked more oil along his cock. After he had pierced his brother a third time, so deeply that they both had to smother groans of lust, he gripped Elrohir's cock and smoothed in the oil that remained in his palm. 

"Don't let go," Elrohir gasped, bucking forwards to meet Elladan's rhythm. Elladan, beyond speech for once, tightened his hand and timed its working to his hips' thrusting. Elrohir closed his eyes and lost himself in the doubled pleasure, his last thought before succumbing how sublimely controlled Elladan could be. Then he felt himself spend in the firm grip of his brother's hand. Elladan sank into him a final time, shivering as he too came. 

When Elrohir opened his eyes, his smile was never more generous. "Ah, that was truly perfect." 

Elladan traced his seed-wet hand up Elrohir's stomach and chest, radiating satisfaction. "Such joined release is only given to the truest of lovers," he whispered, smugly. "And none truer than we." Elrohir placed his leg down, and they drew apart so that Elladan could stretch for a moment. Then he lay tight beside Elrohir, both of them half-off the edge of the bed. 

As they turned their faces together for a kiss, they heard the whining creak of strained wood, and the bed-frame lurched. Keen as his blade, Elladan whipped up again, pulling Elrohir with him. The entire bed swayed like a ship, loosened to its pegs. The twins exhaled together as it stayed standing - and flinched together as part of its frame clunked down beneath it, making the mattress slump to one side. 

"Well," Elrohir said, "the floor it is."   

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to beta readers Aayesha and Suzana.
> 
> In Return of the King, after Aragorn was crowned, Elladan and Elrohir rode with Eómer for a time, then rode to Lórien, where they met the escort of Arwen. They then rode with Arwen to Gondor for her wedding to Aragorn. This story is set in an interlude during that time.
> 
> Posted in, ooooh, 2003! Part of moving my ansereg.com archive over to AO3.


End file.
